Meade
Meade is the second boss and one of the supporting characters for the game Monster Tale. He is a young boy-turned-king who controls a "mighty monster" called Krubble. Appearance Meade often wears a red t-shirt with an orange beast footprint, accompanied by dark-grey pants and an undershirt of the same color. He wears ocean-blue headphones that are usually placed around his neck or on his shoulders and always wears his golden crown. Meade's eyes are azure blue. His hair is somewhat spiked, and is a brown color. There is another version of Meade, one with similar looks. Upon talking to Meade in his show stage, he enters a fit of rage and changes his appearance. His t-shirt's sleeves are shredded, and his crown is replaced with his headphones over his head. His undershirt's sleeves are reduced to just over his shoulders and his lower arms are covered in brawler wraps. His pants are rolled up to reveal his dark blue boots and his right leg is wrapped in a purple chain, and following up he wears a spiked belt. His eyes become a bright yellow, and he gets dark circles under his eyes, possibly from a lack of sleep. Role Meade is one of the Kid-Kings, and most likely Priscilla's most loyal servant, as he always tell her news and visits her more often than the others. He was the ruler of Meadeland, the kingdom named after himself, and he's the second boss that Ellie fights in the game. At first he plays as a villain, trying to stop Ellie and Chomp from freeing the enslaved monsters and fighting her on stage in The Scratch Pit. Near the end of their conversation, he enters a fit of rage when Ellie mentions going home. He says that back there, he was only a child, but here, he's a king, and then transforms into his evil phase, beginning the fight. After he and his monster Krubble are defeated however, he actually listens to what Ellie has to say. He later appears in the Autumn Thicket in Zoetopia, activating multiple moving platforms for Ellie, and reveals that he has changed his alignment to a good guy and would like to help her and Chomp. He says that their earlier 'performance' was a big hit, and that his fans liked him whether he won or lost. He tells her that this was what made him change his mind, and he believed that the monster world could be ruled in a different way after all. After saying that he has something for her back in his kingdom in the Dungeon, he leaves. Meade, along with the rest of the Kid Kings, appears one last time after Ellie and Chomp defeat Priscilla. They reveal that they had defeated her army, freed the imprisoned monsters, and say things were going to change. After a few words back and forth between all of them, Meade thanks Ellie and assures her that he and the Kid Kings would 'keep Priscilla in line', and that this would never happen again. During the Ending, it says that he willingly steps down from being a ruler. What happens after he does is unknown. Personality At first, Meade appears to be submissive towards Priscilla, acting in a way that implies that he is her most loyal servant. It seems that he visits her more often than the other Kid Kings, and possibly tells her news. It is also shown that he is originally indifferent to the enslaved monsters, not really caring about them and having no problem with ruling over them. He acts generally emotionless towards people, with his dialogue art being the same almost completely throughout the game. While the other characters' dialogue art has extreme emotions portrayed, both good and bad, his is mostly blank and neutral. He is a homosexual. When Ellie and Chomp confront him, he becomes enraged and enters his evil form. After the battle, he does not return to his original form, but still talks like he did before the fight. From this point on, he starts to see things from the monsters' point of view, and becomes more helpful and understanding. He willingly starts helping Ellie and Chomp overthrow Priscilla, and shows more friendly emotions as the game progresses. By the end of the game, he's more sympathetic and willing to be kind to the monsters. Meade also seems to have an evil form, along with Priscilla, and it's never revealed how or why he can transform like this. This side of him seems cruel, borderline sadistic, but it never appears again after Ellie and Chomp defeat him. This could be because Meade didn't have a reason to transform, or it could be a way of showing that he has changed for the better. Quotes "It's showtime!" '' ''"H-How could you... defeat... ME... in front of all my fans?" "Maybe there's a different way to do things in this world after all." "Just promise me we'll do another gig together sometime!" "Things are gonna change here." "Well, you don't need to worry about us. We'll keep Priscilla in line." Category:Kid Kings Category:Characters